Little Things
by celubba
Summary: Enjoy the little things in life, for someday you will realize they were the big things. Some typo inside. Dedicated for bday Nematoda Nya XD


**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Little Things **_by_** celub to the ba**

_happy reading!_

* * *

Saat pelajaran biologi di kelas.

"Ra, baca halaman duapuluh lima baris pertama."

Sakura menuruti perkataan Naruto, teman sebangkunya itu. "Di sini tertulis : setiap perempuan memiliki buah dada yang menonjol ke depan, disebut payudara." Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan raut bertanya.

"Punyamu mana?" Naruto menyentuh bagian dada Sakura berada. "Kok rata?"

Wajah Sakura memerah. "NA-RU-TO!" Penuh penekanan.

Naruto mendongak menatap Sakura. Delikkan tajam tertuju padanya. "Apa?"

"Apa yang tanganmu pegang?"

Naruto lantas menaruh tangan yang dimaksud Sakura tadi di atas meja. "Nih, meja."

**BUAGH!**

**xxx**

Saat pelajaran sastra di kelas.

"Ra."

Sakura tetap fokus pada buku yang sedang dibacanya, tak mengacuhkan panggilan Naruto. Rupanya ia masih kesal dengan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan tempo hari. Uh, mengingatnya selalu saja dapat membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

Merasa tak ditanggapi, Naruto melirik pada halaman buku yang sedang Sakura baca. "Paragraf terakhir, kalimat kedua, Ra."

Walau terlihat tidak merespon, tapi Sakura membacanya. Di sana tertulis definisi kata cinta : 'Suka sekali; terpikat (antara laki-laki dan perempuan); rindu.' Sakura membacanya dalam hati.

"Yang benar tuh ini, loh." Naruto mendorong selembar kertas kecil yang terletak di meja mereka itu ke sudut yang dapat tertangkap oleh mata Sakura.

Sakura kembali membacanya dalam hati. 'Cinta adalah suka, suka adalah sudi, sudi dong kamu memaafkan aku?' Sakura mendengus. Lalu ia menatap Naruto, pemuda itu menyeringai padanya. "Nggak...," ejek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Nggak salah lagi, kan?" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Sakura bersemu karena melihatnya. "_YES_!"

**xxx**

Saat jam kosong di kelas.

"Ra."

Sakura, yang sedang serius menyalin tugas temannya, hanya bergumam kecil tanda ia mendengarkan.

"Aku pernah bermimpi ada bidadari memberi hatinya padaku." Naruto memulai ceritanya. "Kemarin malam aku bermimpi bidadari itu meminta hatinya kembali padaku, katanya aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi karena aku sudah mendapatkan hati bidadari dari kalangan manusia."

Masih dengan kegiatannya, Sakura menanggapi. "Terus?"

Naruto menyengir. "_Makasih_, ya, buat hatinya."

**PLES!** Wajah gadis musim semi itu dihiasi semburat kemerahan. Ia terlihat manis.

Di saat yang bersamaan, gerombolan gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka dan mendengar ucapan Naruto itu serentak berkata. "Cieeeee."

'_Naruto no baka_, gombal nggak tahu tempat!' Sakura merutuk dalam hati.

Usai menyalin tugas milik temannya itu, Sakura merapikan bukunya. Ia lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Hari ini aku kesal denganmu. Pokoknya aku nggak mau kasih kamu maaf. Karenamu sih, mereka sekarang jadi tahu kan kalau aku itu memang bidadari."

"Tadi kan aku belum selesai, Ra." Naruto cemberut. "Semalam aku mimpi kamu, dan kata _Kaasan_ semalam aku mengigau: setan...setan... begitu katanya, Ra."

**BUAGH!**

**xxx**

Usai jam pelajaran sosiologi di kelas.

Sakura memainkan _smartphone_-nya, setelah ini adalah pelajaran bahasa inggris, dan Kakashi-_sensei_ pastilah terlambat datang ke kelas mereka.

Berbeda dengan yang Sakura lakukan, Naruto masih giat membaca beberapa materi yang menurutnya menarik pada buku sosiologinya. Di sela kegiatannya, ia pun bertanya. "Kata Kurenai-_sensei_ tadi kan hubungan manusia itu contohnya ada hubungan pertemanan dan percintaan, ya, Ra."

Insting Naruto berkata kalau Sakura mengangguk. "Lalu, menurutmu kita termasuk ke yang mana?"

Sakura menatap Naruto, pemuda itu masih dalam kegiatannya membaca buku. Sakura tersenyum. "Maunya?"

Menutup bukunya, Naruto beralih menoleh pada Sakura yang masih menatapnya. "Mauku?" Sakura mengangguk. "Mauku sih kamu, Ra."

Ini kode, dan Sakura yang tergolong memiliki percaya diri tinggi itu telah melambung tinggi khayalnya. "Maksudmu, kamu mau aku jadi milik kamu, begitu?" Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit kesenangan untuk jawabannya yang nanti didapatnya.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. "Mauku sih ... kamu traktir aku ramen, begitu."

**BUAGH!**

"Salahku apa sih?" Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang habis terkena bogeman Sakura itu. "Kalau nggak mau traktir ya nggak masalah," keluh Naruto. Bibirnya mengerucut, cemberut.

Tak lama, Kakashi-_sensei_ datang, pelajaran pun dimulai. Namun di tengah kegiatan belajar tersebut, Naruto berbisik pada Sakura.

"Ra, bahasa inggrisnya aku apa?"

"Ai."

"Kalau aku cinta kamu."

"Ai het yu."

"Ih, Ra, harusnya kan ai lof yu."

Sakura terkikik pelan, gombalan seperti itu sih sudah sering didengarnya.

**xxx**

Di suatu musim gugur yang indah. Di kantin sebuah sekolah menengah.

Sakura duduk di sudut kantin, menyeruput jus yang dipesannya. Tak lama Naruto datang menghampirinya, ia mengambil duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Ra." Sakura melemparkan tatapan bertanya. "Hari ini ulang tahunku, loh!"

Saat dahaganya telah berkurang, Sakura berhenti menyeruput jusnya. "Terus?" katanya kemudian.

"Ucapan selamatnya, mana? Kadonya, mana?" Serbu Naruto dengan nada menuntut.

"Yang pertama memberi ucapan, siapa?" Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Belum ada?" Lalu sekarang pemuda itu mengangguk lemah. "Yaudah berarti nanti _aja_."

"Kok?" Naruto tampak tidak terima. "Kamu nggak mau jadi yang pertama buat aku?"

Sakura bertopang dagu dan mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa, Ra, kenapaaaaa?!" Lagaknya orang frustasi, itulah tampang Naruto saat ini.

"Aku maunya jadi yang terakhir buat kamu, sih."

Wajah Naruto bersemu, Sakura menyeringai melihat itu.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_...," gumam Naruto. "Terus kadonya?"

"Doa _aja_, ya?" Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Semoga Naruto nanti bisa lulus dengan nilai bagus dari sekolah ini dan lulus ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, masih bersama aku terus, juga kalau bisa...,"

"Kalau bisa?"

"Jadi pacar aku, mungkin." Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto tertawa. "Ra."

"Hn?" Sakura melirik Naruto dengan malas.

"Sakuraaa, pacaran yuk!"

Biar kata ajakan Naruto terkesan mengajak bermain, toh pada akhirnya, mereka telah resmi berpacaran setelah Sakura mengangguk dengan penuh keantusiasan.

.

.

Tamat

* * *

_A/N_ :GARIIIIIING-KRISPI-NYES-SEKALIII, ARAAAA~! Buat Nematoda Nya yang berulangtahun hari ini, 20 Oktober 2013, selamat ya, doanya nggak mau aku beberin biar cepet terkabulnya /bah. Dan buat kamu, terima kasih ya sudah membaca sampai sini~ yuk yang mau cuap-cuap-cipika-cipiki langsung klik tombol riviu aja~ _jaa ne_~!


End file.
